The Love They Once Shared
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when a fatal accident occurs and causes a couple to stray from each other? How will they overcome the heartache and find their way back to the love they once shared? An OLITZ fanfic.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back with another one. Nothing major, just an idea floating around in my head. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been six months since the unspeakable accident and every day from there on had been absolute hell for the Grants. At first there was grief and pain, but overtime those feelings developed into anger and resentment. Now they sailed through life on autopilot. With each passing day they pulled further and further apart, barely hanging on by a thread. They wanted to seek forgiveness in the other and amend their marriage, but that was easier said than done.

How were they supposed to repair their marriage when neither would put aside their pride? Their once warm and loving home currently felt empty and cold. Instead of laughter bouncing off of every wall, the sound of two broken hearts occupied the space. When they crossed paths, they would simply walk pass each other without so much as a glance toward the other's direction. Sometime a few months ago, they gave up on their marriage, but oddly enough they couldn't let the other go.

They made it clear their marriage was over…finished…dead. That there was no hope for things to go back to the way they once were. It gotten harder to hold on and it was just a matter of time before one of them finally cracked. Until then, they would continue to walk around like two lost souls trying to find a reason to keep them going.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the school day rung and Olivia wished her students a good evening as they exited her classroom. Once every student was out of the room, she let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into her chair. She rested her head on the back of her chair and closed her eyes. Olivia was a fifth grade teacher at Carlington middle school. She loved her job teaching and all of the children she taught, but that didn't mean she wasn't exhausted at the end of the day.<p>

The end of the day was a bittersweet moment for her. She was glad because her long work day was over, but the realization that she would have to return to a lonely house and an even lonelier marriage hit her like a ton of bricks. Before the tragic event that happened six months ago, Olivia couldn't wait to get home. She couldn't get out of the school faster and was always the first teacher to leave. Now she was the complete opposite. She dreaded the drive home and even more the sound of the door locking echo off the isolated walls.

"Wake up bitch" Olivia's best friend Abigail Whelan (Ballard) said rather loudly in her ear.

"Abby!" Olivia jumped a little from Abby's sudden appearance beside her. She must have been too deep into thought that she failed to hear her friend enter the room. "Are you crazy? What if a student was in here? You need to watch your language." Olivia scolded her.

"Relax Liv geez obviously no one's in here and if they were I would have been a little less crude. C'mon you know me." Abby said taking a seat on the corner of Olivia's desk.

"I do know you and that mouth of yours which is going to get you fired if Principal Warner or any of the students hear you using profanity." She said seriously.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say mom. But seriously Liv loosen up a little bit. Get that stick out of your ass and replace it with Fitz' dick. I guarantee then you'll be singing a new tune." She said with no shame whatsoever.

"Abby…" Olivia said in a sad and warning tone. That was a touchy subject and Abby knew it.

Abby's face held a look of remorse as she looked at Olivia's eyes beginning to fill with tears. She of all people understood the distance between Olivia and Fitz and felt bad for what happened to them. "I'm so sorry Liv. I didn't mean to… I know that things between you and Fitz have been rough since the accident."

Olivia didn't respond. She grabbed a tissue out of the box on her desk, wiping the tears from her eyes with it. She carefully dabbed her eyes, so she wouldn't smudge her mascara. The two women sat in silence for a while trying to find a subject change to get over the awkwardness of their previous somewhat conversation.

An idea popped into Abby's head, "How about we go out tonight."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, "We can't tonight's a school night."

"Oh please tomorrow's Friday besides nothing happens on Fridays anyway. So what do you say? Mellie and Quinn already agreed to go."

Olivia shook her head, "Abs as much as I would like to go I really can't. My class has a states quiz tomorrow and I still have a ton of papers that I need to grade before progress reports come out."

Abby sighed frustratingly. She had been trying to get Olivia to go out with her and the girls for months, but every time she was offered, she came up with an excuse to get out of going.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you absolutely positively sure that you don't want to come with us?" Abby asked again hoping Olivia would change her mind.

Olivia chuckled at her friend's determination. "I'm absolutely positively sure."

"Okay but if change your mind and decide to join us we'll be at Déjà vu." Abby said getting up from Olivia's desk and straightening out her skirt. She walked over to the door, but stopped midway there when she remembered something. "Hey uh Liv before I forget, are you and uh Fitz going on our annual vacation this year?" She asked timidly, not wanting to upset Olivia any more than she had.

Olivia felt her heart sink at the thought of being on a couples' get away with her friends and husband who won't even look let alone talk to her. Memories from last year's vacation flooded her mind as she thought back to how much fun she and Fitz and the rest of the gang had exploring Barcelona.

"Uh I'm not sure. I have to..." Olivia's words drifted off. She took a deep breath and finished what she was going to say. "I have to um speak with Fi-Fitz first. I'll have an answer for you before the end of next week."

Abby nodded and gave Olivia a sad look, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out the door leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts once again.

_How am I supposed to ask Fitz about going on vacation when he wants nothing to do with me? _Olivia thought to herself. She groaned and began packing up her belongings. She made sure her classroom was locked before walking out to her car.

On the drive home, Olivia went over a few ways to approach Fitz and each idea made her more and more nervous. Before she had time to decide on a choice of approach, she was already home. Olivia pulled her car into the garage and entered her home. As usual she was met by complete silence.

* * *

><p>"Have a good night Mr. Grant." Fitz' assistant Lauren said as he was leaving his office.<p>

"Thank you Lauren. You have a good night as well." Fitz responded politely. He exited his work building and made his way to his car.

"Hey Fitz wait up!" Andrew Nichols, a longtime friend of Fitz' called out for him.

Fitz stopped walking and turned around as Andrew jogged to catch up with him.

"Hi Andy what's up?" Fitz asked once Andrew was standing in front of him.

"Nothing much I wanted to catch you before you left for the night. I just got off the phone with Mel. She wanted to know if you and Liv are going on our annual retreat this year." Andrew was a little apprehensive to mention Olivia's name in front of Fitz' knowing it always put him on the edge.

"I don't know I guess. I mean we're part of the timeshare so…" Fitz responded nonchalantly, but the thought of being away on a retreat with his wife and their friends, made him think about the amazing time they all had last year on their trip to Barcelona and how quickly his life spiraled downhill since then.

"Well when you have a definite answer let me know."

"Okay will do." Fitz said as he got into his car and headed home.

* * *

><p>Olivia paced the living room floor as she anxiously waited for Fitz' arrival. The torture of waiting for him didn't last too much longer when she heard the garage door open and close. She froze in place as she listened to him enter the house. Her heartbeat started to increase to an incredibly fast speed. She was afraid that would burst out of her chest if it beat any faster.<p>

Olivia followed the faint sound of his light footsteps walking around the house. She relaxed some when she heard his bedroom door close. She only got two minutes of down time before his bedroom door reopened and he made his way down the hall into the kitchen. Olivia took a deep breath to get her nerves settled before she had to face Fitz. She slowly walked out of the living room.

At first she thought he went into his study, but when it was empty, she began walking around the house in search of him. She didn't have to go far because the sound of the microwave beeping told her exactly where he was. Olivia quietly made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, Fitz' back was turned toward her and he was standing in front of the microwave. Even though he had his back to her, Olivia could tell he was looking at his phone.

"Fitz." Olivia fearfully said his name barely above a whisper. She didn't want to startle him and have him hate her any more than he already did. She figured he didn't hear her because his body didn't tense up like it usually did whenever she was in his presence. Olivia cleared her throat and said his name a little louder this time, successfully getting his attention.

As she predicted his entire body tensed up. The last thing he expected that day was for Olivia to talk to him especially after all the time they spent avoiding each other. Fitz turned his head in her direction, but his body remained facing the same way. When she didn't say anything for nearly a minute he finally turned around to face her giving her his full attention, but refused to look at her.

Olivia stared at his emotionless face and longed for him to take a least a glimpse at her. Her wish wasn't going to happen any time soon and she honestly didn't know if it ever would. "I w-was um talking to um A-Abby earlier and she w-wanted to um know if w-w-would be joining them on vacation. Do y-you want to go?" Olivia stuttered out.

Fitz ignored her and began scrolling down the contact list on his phone. He hit the number he was looking for and held the phone to his ear.

"Hi Fitz." Abby said once she answered the phone on its third wring. She was shocked that he of all people was calling her out of the blue.

"Hi Abby. You can count us in on the Aspen vacation." Fitz said coolly.

"Great!" Abby said excitedly which caused Fitz to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you soon." He responded awkwardly not knowing what else to say.

"Okay bye Fitz."

"Bye." He hit the end call button and put his phone in his pocket.

The microwave dinged indicating Fitz' food was done heating. He grabbed his food out of the microwave. After making sure it was fully heated, he left the kitchen without a look back. Olivia couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks like a river. She was used to the cold shoulder he always gave her, but that didn't change the fact that it still left an ache in her heart every time. Olivia stayed strong while she made the journey to alone what once was her and Fitz' bedroom.

When she was finally in her room and the door was shut, she fell to her knees and sobbed. The harder she wept, the louder her cries got. Olivia buried her face in her hands to muffle her sobs. Little did she know Fitz was listening to her weep on the other side of the door. He rested his forehead against the door and brought his hand to it as his way of reaching out to her. That was the only act his body allowed him to do to comfort his wife. If his heart wasn't already broken into two it would have in that moment.

Fitz felt awful for the way he treated Olivia and he knew it too. He also blamed her for the current state of their marriage. Fitz closed his eyes when he heard her cries turn into small whimpers. He sighed and made his way back to his room. He lied on his bed as he replayed their entire relationship over and over again in his head. It was on a never ending loop and the last thing that he thought about before his eyelids grew heavy and sleep overpowered his body.

**Author's Note: So this story is just something that crossed my mind. I know I have 3 other fanfics that are not finished and I barely update them as it is, but I just wanted to get this one out there. I'll continue this story depending on the feedback I receive. What do you think might be the reason for Fitz' hatred toward Olivia? Anyway please let me know what you think so far and I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like I'll be continuing this story! Thank you guys for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites I really appreciate them. I know some think that Olivia cheated on Fitz, but that's not the case. There is no infidelity in this story so no worries. Well here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy!**

Two weeks went by and much to everyone's delight, it was the day before winter break. Olivia and Abby combined their classes for the entire school day, with the principal's consent. They threw a party for their students and had them choose a Christmas movie to watch for the remainder of the day. When school ended Abby had to immediately rush out because her and Jake's plane was scheduled to leave in an hour.

Olivia on the other hand had a lot of time to kill since Fitz wouldn't be getting off work for a while. When she got home, she made sure she had everything she needed for their trip. She put her bags near the front door, so all she had to do was carry them out to the car when it was time to leave. Her phone started ringing while she was in the kitchen eating an early dinner.

"Hey Abs." Olivia said when she hit the accept button on her phone.

"Hey Liv. What's up?" Abby and Jake were in the car on their way to the airport.

"Nothing much. I just got done packing the rest of my stuff and double checking to make sure I had everything. Now I'm eating dinner. What are you doing?"

"Jake and I are actually headed to the airport now." Abby replied smiling at Jake.

"Oh tell Jake I said hi." Olivia said cutting a piece of her chicken cutlet, impaling it with her fork, and eating it.

"Liv says hi." Abby told Jake.

"Hi Liv!" Jake called out from his seat behind the steering wheel.

"Jake says hi back."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah I know I heard him."

"Hey Liv we just pulled into the airport parking lot so I'll talk to later."

"Okay Abs. You and Jake have a safe flight." Olivia said eating the last piece of her chicken cutlet.

"Thanks you and Fitz too. Bye." Abby said before hitting the end call button.

Olivia washed her dirty dishes and afterwards went into the living room to take a nap on the couch until Fitz got home. He arrived at the house a couple of hours later. Olivia woke up when she heard him enter the house. Since Fitz was already packed, the only thing he needed to do was change out of his work clothes and into more comfortable ones. Once he was done he grabbed his bags and loaded them into the backseat of his SUV.

Olivia thought he would grab her bags too, but when he honked the horn she knew he was in the car waiting for her and that she would have to carry her bags all by herself. The drive to the airport was completely silent. The same silence they had grown accustomed to. Fitz kept his eyes straight ahead focusing on the road, while Olivia stared out the window occasionally stealing glances at Fitz. They arrived to the airport fifteen minutes later.

On the plane Fitz decided to pass the time by doing some work, so he would be somewhat caught up with it when he returned from their trip. Olivia wanted to use the time they had on the plane to talk to Fitz, but he plugged his ear buds in effectively tuning her out. So Olivia resumed her nap from earlier and read her book when she woke up. Olivia and Fitz' flight was only three and a half hours long and before they knew it; they were landing in Colorado at a quarter to midnight.

After getting their bags from baggage claim, they picked up the keys to the rental car they ordered. Fortunately for Olivia and Fitz the ride to the Aspen condo where they would be staying was not long at all. Fitz parked the car behind the other ones in the driveway. Obviously everyone was already there because all of the lights were on inside and easily able to be seen in the darkness of the night. Olivia and Fitz made their way up to the condo, leaving their bags in the car. They would go back later to get them, but at the moment they wanted to see everyone and check the place out. The outside of the building was absolutely stunning, so they knew the inside would have to be just as breathtaking.

"Hello?" Fitz called out as he and Olivia entered the condo.

"We're in here." They heard Jake say. They walked into the direction where voices were coming from. Their destination was reached in the living area where everybody was gathered around watching a fire illuminate the fireplace and the rest of the dimly lit room.

"Fitz! Liv! It's about time you guys showed up!" Mellie said excitedly as she walked over to where they were standing. She gave both of them hugs and made her way back in the comfort of her husband's arms.

Olivia and Fitz said their hellos and greeted the rest of the group. Fitz sat on the couch that was unoccupied, leaving Olivia to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room once she finished her greetings to everyone. She wanted to sit next to Abby, Mellie or Quinn, but they were all booed up with their men. Olivia hesitantly sat on the couch Fitz was sitting on. She made sure to sit close enough so that their legs were touching.

Fitz didn't want things to be more awkward than they already were, so he rested his arm behind Olivia's head and on the back of the couch making it look like they made some progress in their marriage. That seemed to work because all of them seemed to relax a bit. They made small talk for a little while before giving Olivia and Fitz a tour of the place. They started off by showing Olivia and Fitz the amazing view of the Aspen and Red mountains that could be seen perfectly through the living area windows.

Next they showed them the ultra-modern kitchen, making their way to the two TV viewing areas, the complete entertainment center and wet bar, all four bedrooms- this including the one they would be staying in and the deluxe master bedroom which Mellie and Andrew had already called dibs on and finally the outdoor hot tub and private deck.

"Wow this place is incredible." Olivia said in admiration.

"Yeah you don't even want to get me started on how much this place cost." Abby said and everyone laughed.

"Well everyone Huck and I are going to retire for the night so we'll see you guys in the morning." Quinn and Huck said their goodnights and went to their bedroom.

"Yeah it's getting late Mel and I are going to head up now too goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." They remaining group members said in unison.

"And then there were four." Abby said.

Fitz shook his head, "Three. I'm exhausted from the flight so I'm going to go grab the bags out of the car and try to unpack most of my stuff before I go to sleep." He was already walking away from them at the end of his sentence.

"Fitz let me help you." Jake said.

Fitz grabbed all of his bags while Jake grabbed all of Olivia's and they made their way up to the room.

"Thanks Jake for helping me with the bags." Fitz said sincerely.

Jake shrugged, "It's no problem at all man. That's what friends are for."

Fitz didn't respond, but nodded his head as he began to unpack his bags. Jake sat on the little couch that was in the room.

"So how are you and Liv doing?" Jake asked. He wasn't trying to be nosy or anything, he just genuinely wanted to know about how they were holding up.

Fitz instantly threw his guard up. That conversation was the last thing he wanted to get into. Why couldn't Jake ask him about work or talk sports or how beautiful Aspen was? Why did he have to jump into the one topic he knew was a sore spot for him?

"We're fine." He stated as calmly as he could.

"Okay. I know things have been rough between you two and I can only imagine how hard it was to lose-"

"Don't." Fitz growled. He could barely tolerate the fact that Jake brought up his marriage, but to bring up the accident… he was treading on thin ice.

Jake nearly jumped at the aggression in Fitz' voice. "I'm sorry man I didn't mean for things to go there."

Fitz felt bad for being short with Jake who was just trying to be a good friend. He sighed and ran his fingers through his waves of hair. "It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just don't want to talk about that."

Jake didn't know what else to talk about after that. Even though Fitz said he was fine, Jake could tell that he was the exact opposite. He knew Fitz was never the one to talk about his feelings and all those feelings he had bottled up were soon to explode. He was a ticking time bomb. Jake just hoped he didn't let loose while they were on vacation.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Olivia, Fitz, Abby, and Jake said their goodnights; they all went to their respective rooms. Fitz took a shower while Olivia unpacked her stuff and put it away. When he stepped out of the shower, he felt more relaxed than he had that entire day. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom. When he walked into their bedroom Olivia had just finished putting the last of her things away.<p>

She turned around when she heard him walk in and her eyes traveled straight to his muscular body. She admired his perfectly chiseled abs and the light hair that was sprinkled on his toned chest. Fitz was oblivious to Olivia checking him out and when he turned his back to her she bit her bottom lip from the sight of his bulging back muscles. It had been months since Olivia had seen Fitz shirtless, so she used this time to take in his godlike body. Her time was cut short when he went back into the bathroom with his boxers, blue pajama pants, and black t-shirt in his hands.

Olivia used the time he was in the bathroom to change into her pink pajama pants with brown teddy bears on them and a fitted white tank top. She crawled into bed and waited for Fitz to come back into their bedroom. Moments later the bathroom door opened and he walked through it. Fitz sat at the foot of their bed and went through the emails on his phone. Olivia watched him for a few minutes and wondered if and when he would be joining her in bed.

"Uh Fitz are you coming to bed soon?" She asked and as expected was met by his muteness. Olivia sighed deeply, "Are you ever going to forgive me? It's been months Fitz and I don't know how long I can take you treating me like this any longer. I miss you. I miss us." She blurted out in one quick breath. It felt good to finally get that off her chest. She felt like that was her only chance to talk to him because he never stayed in a room privately with her long enough to have that kind of conversation.

Olivia stared at Fitz as he lifted his head from his phone. He looked forward staring at the door. Olivia practically burned a hole through the back of his head, mentally urging him to turn around. She moved to end of the bed and reached out to touch his arm, but he snatched it away. Any hope that Fitz had forgiven her to some extent was lost in that moment.

Fitz got up and walked around to his side of the bed. He plugged his phone on the charger and got into bed leaving Olivia helplessly sitting on the end of the bed. She watched him roll onto his side facing away from her. Olivia turned the lights off before getting into bed with Fitz. Like so many other things, that was the first time in months she and Fitz would be sharing a bed. She thought having his body in the bed would make it warm, but instead it was colder than not having him there if that was possible. Olivia held her arms protectively and pretended that Fitz' arms were wrapped around hers. She said a silent prayer that things between her and Fitz would get better before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>The following morning everyone woke up bright and early excited to get their first full day of vacation rolling. They started off the day with a nice breakfast which the women were so generous enough to cook. The next thing on the list was to hit the slopes. Everyone got on their gear and Huck drove them to the ski slopes. Andrew, Mellie, Huck, Quinn, Abby, and Olivia rented skis while Fitz and Jake chose to be the odd balls out of the bunch and rented snowboards.<p>

Once everyone was suited up and ready to go, they got on the ski lift with their spouses. All the couples were laughing and making bets on who would fall first, except Olivia and Fitz who were once again staring in the opposite directions of each other. Olivia was still slightly upset by the way Fitz treated her last night, but she was used to it and that didn't mean she would give up trying to make things work between them like he did.

She turned to face him and cautiously placed her hand on his thigh. Fitz jumped and tensed up when he felt her hand come in contact with his thigh. He was emotionally drained, so he allowed for her hand to stay on him and continued to stare out at the mountains.

"I know you hate me but can you at least try and pretend you like me for the sake of our friends?" Olivia asked in a pleading voice.

Fitz didn't have a chance to answer because they reached the top of the mountain. Fitz pulled his goggles over his eyes and hopped off the chairlift. Olivia followed right behind him on her skis down the mountain. When they reached the bottom all of their friends were already down there waiting for them. They decided to go a few more times, but Fitz and Jake went up together the other times while Olivia and Abby did the same.

Once they got tired of skiing and snowboarding, they walked around a bit checking out the place. The women started complaining that it was too cold, so they all went back to the condo. They group briefly split up to change into much warmer and comfortable clothes. They then met in the living area where they warmed up in front of the fireplace. Since the women made breakfast for them earlier, the men made hot chocolate for everyone in return.

They spent the rest of the day telling stories about the reckless things they did in their youth. It was Andrew's turn and he was telling them about the time he and Fitz got arrested when they were seventeen years old.

"What!" Mellie shouted in disbelief.

"No way!" Quinn shook her head not believing it what they're about to tell her.

"Well we had nothing to do that night so we decided to take a walk. It just so happens we were passing some performing arts school and a little window was left opened. Since Fitz was as thin as a tooth back then, he was able to slip through the window with no problem."

"The window actually led into a theater. I let Andy in through the back door and we went up on the stage where a bunch of props and costumes were. If my memory serves me right there was a play that was being set up. It looked like Romeo and Juliet but it was too dark for us to tell." Fitz said joining in to retell the story.

Andrew chuckled while telling the next part of the story, "So we're checking out the place and Fitz gets the bright idea to try on some of the costumes. Now remember he was this tall, really thin, clumsy guy. So genius here was hopping around trying to put on these green leotards over his shorts and ends up bumping into one of the props and falls over. While he was going down he tried to catch himself on something and it just so happens it was the cart that held the wardrobe. The cart goes flying and knocks down more props."

"Seeing that I'm struggling to get up, Andy just stands there and laughs instead of helping me."

"I'm guilty for that. The reason Fitz couldn't get up was because the leotards were stuck on his on legs and he couldn't get them off. He was forced to rip them in order to stand up."

"Yeah when I was finally free from them, I chased this asshole around and he knocked down more stuff to block me. Anyway long story short a security comes in and we get busted. Thankfully my dad was the captain and was able to get us off with a slap on the wrist, legally I mind you. When everything was settled he not only beat the shit out of me but he made me pay for all the damages. So technically I'm the one who took the fall while Andy walked away squeaky clean."

At that point all of them are toppled over, red in the face, and holding their stomachs as they roar in laughter.

"How is it you guys never told us this story."

They looked at each other and shrugged. Both shared a knowing smirk as memories from that night vividly came back to the both of them. Olivia was happy to see Fitz smiling and laughing. She hadn't seen his handsome smile or heard his laugh in a while. The light that once filled his eyes had gone away, but now Olivia could see very little of that spark coming back to them.

When story time was over everybody made a group effort to cook dinner and set the table. Dinner was filled with laughter including with Olivia and Fitz although they didn't look or say anything to each other. Once dinner was over, they hung out a while longer in the entertainment room where they held a mini Olympics. It was guys verses girls in every event. The guys won ping pong while the girls destroyed them in air hockey, but they guys answered right back when they beat the girls in foosball.

Now they were playing pool, the final game of the night. Guys were in the lead two to one. If the guys won this game, the girls would have to give into their every need for an entire day, but if the girls won the games would go into sudden death and whoever one that round would be the victors of the bet. Olivia and Fitz were the only ones who didn't participate in the bet. That didn't stop them from joining in on the fun though.

There were only two balls left on the table, the eight ball and the cue ball. Olivia and Fitz were next up for their teams. It was Olivia's turn to hit. She knocked the cue ball a little passed the eight ball and got a scratch. The guys cheered as Fitz placed the cue ball back on the table and knocked it into the eight ball which went right in the pocket winning the mini Olympics and the bet for the guys. The women groaned as their men took their hands with devilish grins on their faces and led them to their bedroom, leaving Olivia and Fitz in the room.

The stood their awkwardly staring at the pool table. The tension was so thick in the room you could break a knife trying to cut through it. Fitz put all the balls back onto the table and racked them up.

"Do you want me to play with you?" Olivia asked while Fitz removed the rack from the table placing it off to the side. He ignored her and began knocking the cue ball into whichever ball he wanted to on the table. That was the answer to Olivia's question. She looked at how focused his face was.

Not being able to take anymore mistreatment from him that day, Olivia put away her pool stick away and made her way to their room. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She wanted to know how long Fitz would be downstairs before he came up. Olivia stared at the clock, watching minutes turn into hours. Sometime in the night Olivia woke up to the feeling of Fitz weight pressing down on the bed.

Within minutes he was knocked out lightly snoring. Olivia looked at the clock which read three in the morning. She wondered what he was doing that kept him up so late. Olivia inaudibly let out a deep breath to calm her worries. She didn't know how long she and Fitz could keep their charade up. The only thing that kept her tied to Fitz was her love for him, her vows to him, and the many memories she shared with him. To Olivia all those things meant something to her and were worth staying by Fitz' side no matter how much it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things are about to turn up a notch. I hope you enjoy!**

The week flew by and it was already the second to last day of vacation. The group was rather disappointed that their week in paradise was almost over. Fitz still hadn't paid Olivia any attention, even though she tried several times to get it. When they were in the hot tub the other night, she wore an electric blue bikini that showed off her perfectly sculpted body to catch his eye. That worked out successfully, but there was only one problem. Fitz' eyes were only focused on her chest, making no attempt to meet anywhere above her shoulders. That was just another way out of the many ways Fitz had degraded her.

Now the group was split up into two doing their own thing. The men wanted to go snowmobiling while the women wanted to do what they did best and that was shop, so that's what they did. They agreed to meet back at the condo around sixish, so they could eat dinner and go out for a night of fun. The guys had a blast snowmobiling. Of course a competition had to break out- just like the typical male, having to prove his manliness. After about an hour they took a short break.

"Wow that was so much fun." Andrew stated lifting his snow goggles off of his eyes. The other men also removed their goggles from their face.

"We need to do this more often." Huck said.

Fitz scoffed, "We would if it ever snowed in South Tampa Florida."

"Amen to that." Jake gave Fitz a fist pound.

"I honestly I love it here but I don't think I would be able to live here. I could deal with cold weather for a very short period of time beyond that I would be screwed."

"Yeah the cold weather isn't really my thing either." Jake said.

"Mine either. " Fitz agreed.

Huck shrugged, "I could live in a climate like this. The cold weather doesn't really bother me. Besides the best part about the cold is being able to warm up in front of the fireplace while snuggling with the wifey which then leads to other things." He gives them a knowing smirk.

"Huck on the outside you look like you could be a trained killer for some secret spy organization but on the inside you have a heart as sweet as Shakespeare's words." Andrew stated causing Fitz and Jake to howl in laughter because they knew it was true.

"Gee thanks Andy you're a real charmer." Huck said in a sarcastic tone.

"No problem sweetheart." Andrew leaned over and kissed Huck's cheek.

Huck pushed a laughing Andrew away and wiped his cheek off with his glove covered hand. Fitz and Jake were still laughing like hyenas on their snowmobiles.

"I hate you guys." Huck playfully declared, giving all of them the finger and started his snowmobile back up. "See you eggheads at the finish mark!" He yelled as he rode away from the rest of the guys.

"Oh no you don't!" Fitz called after him as he too sped off with Andrew following right behind him.

"Get your asses back over here." Jake shouted after them.

* * *

><p>The women were walking around the mall with each arm covered with bags. They had already spent nearly three hours at the mall going in and out of stores damn near maxing out their credit cards. They were done shopping, but wanted to continue their exploration through stores they hadn't been in yet.<p>

"I cannot believe we only have one more full day left of vacation not including today. I am not ready to go back home yet" Mellie said in a sad tone. She opened the door for the other women to enter some clothing store.

"I know me either but I do miss my babies." Quinn responded.

"Quinn, Chase and Jasmine are three and four years old. I think you can stop calling them babies." Mellie said jokingly rolling her eyes.

"Mel I know how old they are and it doesn't matter how old they get, they will always be my babies."

"Just wait until you have baby number three." Mellie muttered.

Quinn shook her head, "Nope. Huck and I already discussed that and we agreed no more kids. We both got one of each. Huck got his son and I got my daughter, we don't need anymore."

"I think Andrew and I are going to try for another one." Mellie said as if the thought just popped into her head.

"Really? When did you guys decide this?" Quinn asked shuffling through the many clothes on the racks.

Mellie shrugged, "Well we always talked about having four kids. So far we have three and their all boys. We want to give it one more go and hopefully this time we get a baby girl." Mellie replied with hope fully present in her voice.

"What are we talking about over here?" Abby asked as her and Olivia joined them after checking out the other side of the store.

"Well we were originally talking about how we didn't want to leave this wonderful place and then we got to talking about how much Quinn misses her babies and how Andrew and I are going to try for another one." Mellie answered.

Olivia's face dropped at her friend's discussion of children. She didn't want to be the downer in the group, so she stood quietly off to the side trying to keep herself busy by looking at clothes. Abby was the first one to catch Olivia's detachment from the group.

"Liv you okay?" Abby asked walking up to Olivia and rubbing her back.

Olivia had to blink several times to keep the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes at bay. She looked up to be met with the concerned look etched on Abby's face. "Uh yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Really Abs I'm okay." Olivia gave her a reassuring smile.

Abby still wasn't convinced, but she knew it was better to drop the topic for Olivia's sake. She hated seeing Olivia so torn especially with a husband who refused to give her the time of day. The whole point of them having a girls' day out was for Olivia to have a good time without having her entire focus on Fitz.

"Okay. You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you right."

"Yeah I know. Thank you Abs." Olivia gave her a grateful hug.

"Well it's getting late; we better get Quinn and Mellie so we can eat dinner and have enough time to get ready for what's going to be a fun night." Abby said once they pulled apart.

Olivia laughed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Dinner sped by in flash and presently everyone found themselves sitting in a booth inside of a bar. They ordered their drinks and chit chatted in individual conversations. Olivia with Abby, Andrew with Quinn, Jake with Mellie, and Fitz with Huck. On one side of the booth sat Fitz who was closest to the wall, Olivia next to him, and Andrew and Mellie next to her. On the other side of the booth sat Huck, Quinn, Abby, and Jake.<p>

They continued to talk in their small conversations even after their drinks came and they downed them. The bar was pretty packed and the dance floor there was even worse, but that didn't stop the couples from finding an empty space to dance with their spouse. Olivia and Fitz were the only two to stay behind and watch while the others danced with their better halves. Olivia felt uncomfortable sitting next to Fitz, so she got up and moved to the other side of the booth. She would have asked him if he wanted to dance, but it was no use because he wouldn't have answered her.

They sat there quietly for god knows how long watching their friends dance like goofballs before a brave soul walked up to their booth.

"Uh hi. I don't want to sound weird or anything but I've been watching you from across the room ever since I seen your beautiful face walk in. Problem was I couldn't muster up enough courage to talk to you until now. I'm Edison by the way." The man said outstretching his hand to her. She smiled politely and placed her hand in his. He bent down and planted the tenderest kiss on the back of her hand. Fitz knew he should have stepped in at that point, but his pride kept him from doing so. Instead he looked down at his empty cup and traced his finger over the brim of it.

"It's nice to meet you Edison I'm Olivia." Olivia said. She thought he was charming and would have definitely been interested in him if she wasn't already married to and desperately in love with Fitz. But that didn't mean she still couldn't still have fun. If Fitz wanted to ignore her, then she would give him a little glimpse into his future if he kept up with the awful mistreatment of her.

"I was wondering if you would dance with me. That's if you guys aren't together of course." Edison motioned between her and Fitz.

Olivia looked over at Fitz to see if he would tell Edison off for coming onto his wife, but he silently just sat there staring at his cup. Olivia's face plastered a fake smile as she accepted Edison's offer. "No we're not together and I would love to dance with you." She replied peeling her eyes away from Fitz and looking up at Edison.

Edison smiled brightly and took Olivia's hand leading her to the dance floor. Jake, Abby, Huck, Quinn, Andrew, and Mellie all saw Olivia accept the offer to dance with another man in front of her husband and their jaws drop to the floor. They knew things were not going good between Olivia and Fitz, but they didn't suspect things were that bad.

On the dance floor Olivia wrapped her arms around Edison's neck as they danced, but kept a respectable distance between their bodies. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear which must've been funny because she threw her head back in laughter. Fitz watched in outrage as his wife actually had the audacity to dance with a complete stranger and by the look of things she was flirting with him too. He watched them for as long as he could. His temper was quickly rising and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene.

He skillfully maneuvered through the packed crowd and over to the bar. Fitz handed the bartender his glass for a refill. "Just keep them coming." He told the bartender as he slapped a wad of cash onto the countertop.

Throughout the night Fitz downed too many drinks for him to keep track of. By the time everyone was ready to leave, Fitz could barely stand on his own two feet. He stumbled many times when he was walking to the car. Back at the condo Jake and Andrew had to help him to his room. They carefully sat him down on the couch.

"Thanks guys." Olivia said to Jake and Andrew before they exited the room.

"No problem Liv. Goodnight." They said before closing the door.

Olivia stood in the middle of their bedroom with her arms folded across her chest glaring at Fitz. For the first time in what felt like forever Fitz was actually looking back at her. The thing was it wasn't really him looking at her; it was his drunken self looking back at her. He looked relaxed as if he didn't give two shits in the world. Olivia looked into Fitz' steel gray eyes that at one time were soft blue ones and willed him to explain himself. He just smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and gave up trying with him. Olivia didn't even want to look at him at the point. She was disgusted and embarrassed by his behavior.

She started stripping off her clothes and changing into her pajamas. Fitz eyes were glued to her body as a feeling he was oh so used to was stirring in his pants. When Olivia was standing in only her bra and panties, Fitz couldn't resist anymore. He struggled to get on his feet, but when he did, he managed to walk over to where Olivia was changing with her back to him. He landed his hands on her hips causing her to jump. Olivia turned her head to look at him and the look on his face was one of pure lust.

He began laying sloppy kisses on her neckline. As good as his kisses felt, Olivia couldn't allow herself to give into Fitz, especially in the current state he was in. "Fitz what are you doing?" She asked. Olivia tried to step out of Fitz' embrace, but he tightly wrapped his arms all the way around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. "Fitz stop it. You're drunk. How about I make you some coffee and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk." He mumbled continuing his assault on her neck. Olivia tried to break free from his tight grasp, but the more she struggled the tighter his grip got. She winced in pain as his fingernails dug into her skin.

"Let me go."

"Why? I'm your husband and besides you didn't tell that guy from the bar to get his hands off of you." Fitz whispered in her ear. Olivia didn't know how to respond to Fitz' statement. He chuckled, "It's okay Livvie I forgive you. That guy may have danced with you but he will never get the full experience like I have. He will never be able to kiss you like I have, eat you like I have or fuck you like I have. He will never be able to do any of that right Livvie."

"Fitz you're being disgusting and petty and jealous." Olivia spat at him.

Fitz was still chuckling, "Jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about. I bet he can't fuck you the way I can or reach the places that have you speaking in another language. Let me fuck you Livvie. Let me pound that sweet pussy of yours."

"No Fitz please stop." Olivia begged.

"No!" Fitz roughly picked her up from around her waist and threw her on their bed climbing on top of her.

"Fitz please." Olivia tried to push his heavy body of hers, but he grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. He then violently assaulted her breasts through her bra. "Fitz stop you're hurting me."

That got Fitz' attention. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes filled with fear. A smirk appeared on his face. He moved up her body, so that his face hovered above hers. "I'm hurting you? Like you hurt me?"

"Fitz I'm sorry. I already told you I was sorry." Olivia cried. She knew exactly where things were going with him.

Fitz ignored her, "I'll tell you what; let me fuck you so good tonight that I guarantee to have you pregnant. We can have another baby and you get be the careless mother again and let that baby die too just like you did with Jerry." He said in a faux enthusiastic tone.

Olivia stilled all her movements. She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. They felt like several blows to her gut. She knew Fitz blamed her for their son Jerry's death, but he never came right out and said it. In fact he never said anything to her after finding out about the accident. They never once argued. Fitz just disconnected himself from her.

Olivia stared up at him with tears stinging her eyes as they streamed down her face. She wanted to smack the smug look Fitz had on his face off. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being weak in front of him. She had enough of him treating her like the dirt on his shoes. Somehow she gathered up enough strength to push Fitz off her using her legs. Fitz stumbled backwards, but kept his balance.

Olivia got off the bed and stood before him. Before Fitz could process what was happening Olivia's right hand smacked against his left cheek hard leaving a red mark on it. She then walked away from him and collected her pajamas before going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Fitz didn't waste his time following after her. He was drunk, angry, hurt, and tired- not a good combination to be at all. He got into bed not bothering to take his clothes off. If only he knew, he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

_Several hours later…_

"How dare you insinuate that I was a bad mother!" Olivia yelled at him.

Fitz had sobered up some, but it was enough for him to have a decent coherent conversation/argument.

"I'm sorry Olivia then what would you call a mother who forgot to close the front door all the way and let her two year old son walk right out of it onto the street and getting hit by a car?! Hmm what would you call a mother like that?"

"Fitz I made a mistake!" She said defensively.

"A mistake that took my son's life!" Fitz countered.

"He was my son too and at least I was there for him unlike you. You were always busy working, never having time to spend with Jerry. You couldn't even take five minutes out of your busy schedule to play with him and you have the nerve to call me a bad mother." Olivia fired back.

"There were times I may have not been there but at least I'm not the one responsible for his death. I loved him with everything in me and for you to say otherwise is false."

"You are such a bastard. Okay Fitz I'm sorry my hands were full from carrying our son and a ton of groceries in the house that day. I'm sorry the phone starting ringing and I told Jerry to go play while I answered it. I'm sorry that my legs were not strong enough in that moment to kick the door completely shut. I'm sorry Jerry got out and got hit by a car. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize to you?"

Fitz scoffed, "You can apologize all you want to but your apologies are not going to bring Jerry back."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "What do you want from me then?! I don't know what it is that you want me to do! Coddle you like a baby and make you feel better? Or get on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness?"

"Fuck you!"

"Wow real mature. For a man who is as educated as you, that's the best you can come up with. Your mother would be so proud." Olivia said sarcastically.

"At least my mother was responsible enough to close the door so I wouldn't get hit by a car." Fitz knew that he was taking low blows, but at that point he didn't give a damn about her hurt feelings.

"Here's a newsflash Fitz you're not the only one who's grieving and you sure as hell don't have to have to live with the burden of our son's death on your conscience like I do. So stop acting like you're the only one who's hurting because I'm hurting too!"

Fitz glared at Olivia and Olivia glared right back at him. Neither showing any sign of backing down.

* * *

><p>Andrew, Mellie, Jake, Abby, Huck, and Quinn were sitting in the living area listening to them chew each other's heads off. Abby and Jake were the first to hear them having a yelling match because she and Jake's room was the closet to Olivia and Fitz'. At first she thought she was dreaming, but when reality kicked in she knew that they were finally getting everything out in the open. She woke Jake up and he listened to them in shock at some of the things they were screaming at one another. Abby and Jake ran into the other two couple's room waking them up. They were just as shocked as Abby and Jake were to hear Olivia and Fitz talking to each other the way they were.<p>

"I never imagined the day I would hear Fitz talk to Olivia the way he is right now." Mellie said shaking her head.

"At least he's finally talking to her." Andrew responded staying on the positive side and coming to his best friend's defense.

"If anyone told us before six months ago that Olivia and Fitz would end up in the place they are now, we would have looked at them like they had ten heads." Quinn said.

"I agree with you a hundred percent. They were such a fun, warm, and loving couple. Now they can barely stand being in the same room together." Jake said.

"No it's not they, it's Fitz. That son of a bitch has been treating Liv like shit ever since Jerry's death. Liv has tried to make things right between them but Fitz' stubborn ass won't forgive her for the life of him." Abby spat angrily coming to _her_ best friend's defense. She wasn't just going to sit back and let everyone say Olivia was partially the blame for Fitz' ill-treating of her and her unhealthy marriage.

Before anyone could respond, a loud crashing sound like glass shattering against a wall came from Olivia and Fitz' bedroom and they heard Fitz yell at the top of his lungs. They all rushed up to the room and got there just in time to see Fitz furiously charging at Olivia.

* * *

><p>"You know what I can't seem to figure out is how you can watch about forty kids who belong to other people five days a week but you can't keep your eyes on your own son. Is it because you were getting paid to watch those fucking kids? Huh? If I had paid you, would you have then watched Jerry?"<p>

Olivia was fuming. All she saw was red. "Go to hell!" Olivia screamed and picked up the large Chrystal vase that was on the dresser in their room for show. She threw it at him and he ducked just in time or else the vase would have hit him in the face. It smashed into pieces as it hit the wall.

It was now Fitz' turn to be livid. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" He bellowed as he heatedly stalked toward her.

* * *

><p>Huck and Andrew grabbed Fitz' arm while Jake pushed his midsection just before he could reach Olivia. They had a hard time holding Fitz back as he kept fighting to get to Olivia. She could have hurt him severely or worse killed him. There was no way Fitz was going to let that go. "YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" He roared at her as he struggled to break free from the mens' restraints on him.<p>

"I HATE YOU!" Olivia screamed back at him as all women surrounded her and held her back.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Guys get him out of here now!" Mellie yelled.

They began pushing Fitz out of the room, but that didn't stop him or Olivia from yelling at each other.

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" Olivia shouted.

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH!" Fitz hollered just as the guys finally got him out of the door. He allowed for them to push him at least until they were downstairs. "Get your fucking hands off of me." He shoved all of them off of him.

"Fitz you need to calm down." Andrew said sternly.

"And you need to mind your business and stay the hell out of my way." He said evenly.

"C'mon man chill out." Jake reached out to touch Fitz' shoulder and Fitz smacked his hand a way.

"Don't you dare touch me." He growled.

"Fitz you need seriously need to cool it and apologize to Liv. You were way out of line." Huck said.

"Fuck and her. There is no way in hell I'm apologizing to that bitch." Fitz stated walking towards the front door.

"How can you call Liv that she's your wife?" Andrew asked.

"She won't be for long." Fitz declared as he stormed out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Abby, Mellie, and Quinn were sitting on the bed holding Olivia and spoke words of encouragement to her while she sobbed. "I hate him. I hate him so much." Olivia cried.<p>

"We know he's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore." Abby assured her softly.

They held Olivia while she sobbed for the rest of the night, not falling asleep until nearly dawn.

"If I ever see that douchebag again I'll probably kill him. Liv deserves better and needs to file for divorce as soon as we get home." Abby whispered to Mellie and Quinn.

"I definitely agree with you. I still can't believe the way Fitz acted last night. He was always so nice and calm." Mellie said.

"Yeah that was before he bottled up every feeling he had for the past six months." Quinn retorted. "Can you imagine what he would have done to Liv if the guys didn't show up in time to stop him?"

"I don't even want to think about that. All that matters is the fact that the guys were able to stop Fitz from doing something he would regret." Mellie said giving Olivia a soft kiss on the forehead and got up from the bed. "I'm going to go and get some sleep. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Mel." Abby and Quinn whispered to her together.

"We should probably get some sleep too." Quinn quietly yawned.

"Yeah you're right." They both gave Olivia a kiss on the forehead like Mellie did and exited her room.

Once Olivia was sure they were gone she opened her eyes. She heard everything they said and as much as it hurt her to admit, she did agree with every word her friends said especially the part about filing for divorce. She loved Fitz, but she couldn't take being with him anymore or staying with him after all that had transpired the previous night. Olivia grabbed Fitz' pillow and held tightly in her arms. She closed her eyes and made believe it was his body. She thought about the happy times they shared together. _How could the man she loved so much be such a monster? _Olivia softly mourned the death of her child and now her marriage.

**Author's Note: This chapter was pretty heavy. All of you had already figured out that Olivia and Fitz had lost their child. The accident was Jerry getting hit by a car when Olivia forgot to close the door. Fitz finally blew up for the worse. Although he finally got what he wanted off his chest, he hurt Olivia to the point of no return. Do you think Olivia will or should forgive him for the hell he put her through? Let me know and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look what story's updated! Finally right, I know. First off let's take a moment of appreciation to thank god, biology, the ancestors and parents of Tony Goldwyn… That man is whew and that voice of his is just Mmmm lol. Amen. Now that I got that out of the way I hope you enjoy!**

Later on that morning everyone was gathered in the kitchen with the exception of Olivia who was still asleep upstairs in her bedroom and Fitz who had yet to return from wherever it was he went to last night. The women were cooking while the men cleaned the kitchen table off. When the guys finished their simple task, they sat at the kitchen table and watched as their wives were just about ready to serve their morning meal. They were all talking about what had transpired between Olivia and Fitz the night before.

"I still can't believe half of the things they said to each other." Quinn said as she set down a plate of bacon on the table.

"I know right. I'm just glad they had their argument with us around or who knows what would've happened especially to Olivia." Mellie said adding another plate with sausage on it to the table.

"I'll tell you what would've happen that bastard would've put his hands on her and I would've been arrested for first degree murder." Abby exclaimed getting angry all over again just thinking about Olivia and Fitz' argument. She had just finished the French toasts and almost broke the plate where the sweet slices of bread lay, when she slammed it on the table causing the men to jump some.

"You need to calm down babe." Jake said pacifyingly rubbing his wife's back from his spot at the table where she stood next to him.

Abby glared down at Jake and removed his hand from her back. He winced in pain as her nails dug into his skin slightly causing some to break. "Shut up Jake, I don't need to calm down. That son of a bitch could have badly hurt Liv physically; he already did a bang up job hurting her every other way." Abby spat.

"Take it easy, Liv's not the only one hurting. Fitz is hurting too." Andrew chimed in coming to his best friend's defense.

Abby scoffed, "Please no one gives a damn about how Fitz is feeling. He deserves everything that is coming to him and it will come back around to bite him in the ass. A man as cowardly as him should be miserable; he can rot in hell for all I care. How can you even defend him after the way he treated Liv? He called her a stupid fucking bitch; you don't think that was wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away from the table to grab the other plates that held the rest of the contents of their breakfast on them before joining everybody else at the table where they were piling food from each plate onto their own.

"Of course it was. I'm not excusing the fact that Fitz was completely out of line for the way he treated Liv but then again he's not the only one guilty of mistreating his spouse. Liv said some messed up things too." Andrew fired back.

"Liv only said those things out of anger and Fitz said much worse than what she did. It's not Liv's fault that Fitz blames her for their son's death and basically treated her like shit for months. So yes Liv is the victim."

"No she stopped being the victim when she threw a lamp at Fitz' head and told him to go fuck himself." Jake voiced. He knew Abby was going to be pissed off at him for defending Fitz too, but he didn't care because she was already mad at him, so what difference did it make now.

"I don't think she told him to go fuck himself but I do recall her telling him to go burn in hell and that she hated him." Huck corrected Jake which earned him a glare from his wife and the rest of them sitting at the table.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you guys? I know Fitz is your boy and it's guy code to defend him but your boy was a complete asshole who doesn't deserve someone as beautiful, smart, kind, loving, caring and as special like Liv period."

"You forgot irresponsible." Andrew threw out before he even realized the words that slipped from his mouth. Everyone stared at him in shock, even the other men who he looked to for help. They immediately dropped their heads and played with the food on their plates. _So_ _much for having my back guys, _he thought. He gulped and hesitantly made eye contact with every woman at the table and immediately regretted it. If looks could kill he would be history because every single woman looked at him like they were seconds from slitting his throat.

Abby was the worst. She was absolutely livid. She had flames burning in her eyes and anyone at the table could attest that they could see smoke coming out of her nose and ears. "I can't believe you just said that." She scolded Andrew.

"I didn't mean that, it slipped-"Andrew barely got out before Abby flew across the table with her left hand coming in contact with his left cheek, knocking over a few cups and other dishes in the process.

Everyone instantly stood up from the table. Quinn and Huck got up as a reaction to Abby knocking over their breakfasts; as opposed to Jake who got up to hold Abby back from hitting Andrew again and Mellie who held back a now furious Andrew. With all the commotion going on, they all failed to notice Olivia walk into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Abby asked gently as she set a breakfast plate down in front of Olivia.<p>

When all the chaos was going on barely fifteen minutes ago, everyone essentially forgot that Olivia was upstairs resting and that the loud noises they were making would wake her up. They were also too caught up in their disorderly conduct to realize Olivia was standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at all of them as if they had lost their minds. _Not them too,_ she thought. The last thing she wanted or needed was her friends arguing over whatever it was they were arguing about.

Quinn was the first one to spot Olivia in the kitchen's doorway and tried to clear her throat as a subtle way to get everyone to settle down, but when they failed to do so, she yelled for everyone to shut up and then pointed to Olivia. They all turned and each prayed that she hadn't heard what they were discussing earlier. Well everyone except for Abby. She wanted Olivia to know how the men stood up for Fitz and how they really thought about the whole situation with her marriage. But the last thing Abby wanted to do was hurt Olivia any more than she already was, so instead of exposing the men she decided to bite her tongue.

When Olivia asked what was going on, they all came up with an excuse which seemed to work for her because she didn't question it any further. After cleaning up the table and some of the food and drinks that had spilled on the floor they all sat in silence, clueless of what to say next. Abby was the first to break the silence, which was only to ask Olivia if she was hungry. Olivia responded with a soft yes. Now she was sitting at the table with the rest of her friends and eating her breakfast.

Olivia shrugged, "I'm okay I guess."

No one knew how to respond to that, so they all kept quiet on that topic.

"Do you need anything? How's the food?" Abby asked.

"No I'm fine thank you and the food is great except for the coffee, it's a little bitter."

"Hey I made the coffee." Huck said feigning offense which caused them all to laugh for the first time that morning.

"I'm sorry Huck but it is." Olivia apologized with a light chuckle.

Just as the awkwardness was starting to blow over, the front door opened and all of them could've guessed who walked through it- Fitz. Olivia's heart began to slam against her chest from the anticipation that was building for the moment Fitz walked into the kitchen. However after some time had gone by, her anticipation became curiosity as she wondered where Fitz had gone too. Olivia got up from the table and excused herself. Abby immediately got up and chased after Olivia. She caught up to Olivia right before she could get up the stairs and blocked her path.

"Abby please…" Olivia pleaded softly. "I need to talk to him."

"I know Liv but I don't want to see you hurt any more than what he's already done." Abby said genuinely concerned for her best friend's safety.

Olivia pulled Abby into a brief hug. "I know you don't, I don't either but I need to talk to him. He got everything that he had been holding in for the last six months out last night, so hopefully he's calmed down enough for us to have a civil conversation now."

"Okay Liv, remember if things start to escalate, you need to get the hell out of that room pronto because if she tries half of what he did last night my ass will be dragged out of here in handcuffs." Abby said dead serious. She didn't want things between Olivia and Fitz to get out of hand not just for the sake of hers, but also for everybody else's wellbeing.

"Okay Abs." Olivia took a step a forward and Abby reluctantly moved aside to let her walk pass. Olivia slowly walked up the stairs while trying to figure out a way to start her conversation with Fitz. She thought of many different ways to approach him and each idea she turned down. She thought it was ridiculous that she had to constantly think about ways to talk to her husband when an act such as that should flow naturally not premeditated.

When Olivia reached her and Fitz' room, she grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening the door. When she walked into the room Fitz was nowhere in sight, but she immediately knew where he was from the bathroom sink running, giving away his location. Olivia remained in the spot where she was standing until Fitz came out of the bathroom, which was not a long wait. Fitz walked out of the bathroom with his shaving kit and shower caddy in his hands. He froze when he saw Olivia standing in the middle of their bedroom.

Once the fact that Olivia actually had the nerve to be alone in their room with him again especially after the previous night's events wore off; Fitz continued what he was doing for the past ten minutes. Olivia was curious as to why he had his bathroom supplies in his hand until she noticed his clothes and other belongings sprawled out on their bed with his suitcase lying beside them. She watched him pick up some of his clothes and place them in his suitcase.

"Why are you packing, we have one more full day left here?" Olivia asked as her way to start their much needed conversation.

Fitz ignored her and continued packing his things.

"Where were you all night?" Olivia tried again to have a conversation with Fitz and again he ignored her. _Great he's going back to the silent treatment. _She sighed heavily and stormed over to where Fitz was still packing his suitcase. She slammed the top down putting his movements to a halt.

Fitz clenched his jaw and stared down at his wife's small hand on the top of his bag. "Remove your hand now." He growled through gritted teeth.

"No we need to talk."

"We did enough of that last night; now remove your fucking hand from my bag _now_." Fitz demanded again in the same agitated deep voice.

"No. First of all we didn't talk last night, we had a screaming match. And secondly you were drunk out of your mind and said things that I know you didn't mean. I'm giving you another chance now that you've cooled off and sobered up to talk to me."

Fitz scoffed and moved so that there was barely a centimeter of space between their bodies. "I wasn't as drunk as you thought and I meant every word I said. It's your fault our son is dead. I blame you."

To hear Fitz utter those words while his mind was clear and not under the influence felt like a knife was being stabbed right through her chest. "How can you say that to me, I'm your wife." Olivia said as tears slowly started to rolled down her cheeks. She was surprised her tear ducks hadn't dried out from all the crying she was doing lately.

"Yeah." Was all he said as if he didn't give a damn and stepped away from her.

Fitz packed the rest of his stuff before zipping up his suitcase. He placed his suitcase on the floor and grabbed the handle. When he tried to walk passed Olivia, she stood in his way. Fitz was trying to keep his temper at a low level, but Olivia was beginning to bring him back to that dark place he spent all night fighting his way out of.

"Move Olivia." Fitz was quickly losing what little patience he had left.

"Fitz can we just talk about this?"

"I have nothing to say to you, now get the hell out of my way." Fitz again tried to walk passed Olivia. She placed both her hands on his chest to stop in from getting passed her.

"No Fitz please stop and just talk to me. Don't shut me out again." Olivia begged. She hated how she lost all control when it came to her husband.

"Olivia I am trying my absolute best to not throw you across the room. I am going to tell you one more good time get. the. fuck. out. of. my. way." Fitz spat.

"Do you love me?" Olivia asked quickly.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" She repeated.

That question threw Fitz off. Fitz looked at Olivia, really looked at for the first time in months and what he saw in her eyes made his chest ache. Of course he loved her, but every time he looked at her, he saw the child they lost. In Fitz' eyes he seen a lot of Olivia in Jerry, even if Jerry resembled him more. For Fitz the sight of Olivia constantly broke him because he was always reminded of his little boy- the little boy he barely got to spend time with let alone get to know.

Initially when Fitz first found out about his son's death, he was in too much shock to mourn. After the shock wore off, he became angry. Angry at Olivia for not paying attention to their son and as a result, he died and took a part of both of them with him.

Coming out of his thoughts, Fitz continued to stare at his wife. His face softened a little, but was quickly replaced with his stone cold look, the one Olivia got accustomed to seeing daily. Fitz took another step and attempted to walk around Olivia. Again she held him back.

"Fitz do. you. love. me?"

Fitz ignored her and looked at his watch. Seeing that it was getting late, he had to be more assertive. "I have a flight to catch and I don't intend on missing it so move."

"Fitz don't do this, don't go. At least try to make us work. I love you and I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say. I don't know what else you want me to do." Olivia said dejectedly.

Fitz let go of the handle on his suitcase and grabbed both of her hands from where they lay on his chest. "You want to know what I want from you? I want you, as soon as you get home, to pack up your shit and get the hell out of my house." And with that being said he dropped her hands, grabbed his suitcase, and walked passed her without a second thought.

Olivia remained in the same position Fitz had left her in a half hour ago. The conversation she had with him played in a loop in her head. Fitz telling her he wants her out of their house, the house that they made a home together, a house that was hers as much as it was his, was the last straw. He wanted her to leave when she tried to fix their marriage, but he didn't want to leave when the reason they were both so miserable was because of him.

Fitz did a good job with disintegrating whatever pieces of her heart she had left completely; leaving not even a crumb, no trace that one full heart once occupied her chest. The space where it was cold and dark just like her marriage. Fitz wanted her out of his life then so be it. She deserved better and she was going to get better, even if it meant leaving the man she loved possibly forever.

**Author's Note: This chapter was going to be longer, but I needed opinions on the way this story should go. It can go one of two ways. Fitz can either continue to be an asshole or he could finally come to his senses and earn Olivia back after she's left him for a while. It's up to you guys, let me know your thoughts. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for such a long wait you can let out that breath you've been holding in I haven't given up on this story lol. I've just been really busy but I've also been working on my fanfics. I'm still here and so are my fanfics and we are not going anywhere anytime soon. I want to thank all of you that read this story and left your many reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this extremely painful story and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Fitz sat staring mindlessly out the window of the airplane as he played back his recent conversation with Olivia. He felt stuck. For the first time in his relationship with Olivia, he felt stuck. One part of him, his rational side, wanted to forgive her and work on repairing the damage he caused in their marriage. Another side, his irrational side, was still in so much pain and was not ready to seek forgiveness in his wife. He did know that he was still so deeply in love with her and loved her, but he wasn't sure if the love he had for her could outweigh the pain that constantly occupied his body.

Fitz continued to watch the blue sky be illuminated by the bright sun and the white puffy clouds filling up its space. He wondered how he got to where he was now. How his family and marriage got to be so bad. He and Olivia were never supposed to be the way they were presently. He was only supposed to love her without any feelings of hatred toward her. He knew their son's death wasn't really Olivia's fault, but blaming her was easier than blaming himself for being a neglectful husband and father. He knew he was mainly to blame for his failed marriage, but his pride told him differently.

Fitz' plane landed a couple of hours later and he drove his SUV home from the airport. When he arrived home, he parked his SUV in the garage and grabbed his suitcase from the backseat before heading inside the house. He placed his suitcase by the door and began inspecting the house for anything out of the usual. The house was how he and Olivia left it, only now it felt emptier than ever. Usually when he got home Olivia was already there or if she wasn't, at least he knew she would be home soon. This time was different, he didn't know if she would be coming back especially after the way he treated her in Aspen.

He returned back to the door that lead to the garage and picked up suitcase, bringing it to his room and dropped it on floor in front of his closet. He would unpack it later, but for right now he needed some rest. He hadn't slept the night before or got any shut eye on the plane because his thoughts made it impossible to relax. Truth be told he hadn't gotten a proper goodnight's sleep in months with the exception of the few days he and Olivia shared a bed at the condo. Fitz kicked off his shoes and took off the light jacket he was wearing, setting it on top his suitcase.

He then pulled back the covers of his neatly made bed back and got underneath them not bothering to take the rest of his clothes off. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling hoping that sleep would overcome his body. His wish came pretty soon because within the hour he was knocked out. By the time Fitz woke up it was dark outside. He checked the time on his phone which read eight o'clock. He would have stayed in bed for the rest of the night if his stomach wasn't trying to eat itself. Fitz reluctantly got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where he whipped himself up a quick meal of grilled cheese and tomato soup.

After inhaling his dinner, Fitz washed the dishes and went into the living room. He laid down on the main couch in there and turned on the Heat vs. the Cavaliers game. By the time the game was over, Fitz was passed out on the couch until the sound of his phone ringing made him jolt up.

"Hello." He said in an exhausted voice while rubbing his eyes.

"Fitz." The voice on the other end made him stop his movements. Fitz ripped the phone from his ear and looked at the caller id. "Fitz… Fitzgerald." It wasn't until he kept hearing his name being called that he put his phone back to his ear.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"I… It's about your brother Teddy."

"What about him?" Fitz asked with no interests at all.

"He got arrested again and he needs to be bailed out by the morning or he'll lose his job for not showing up." Elizabeth Grant said worriedly.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "I thought I told you to call me only if there's an emergency."

"This is an emerg-"

"Bullshit, this is the same song and dance. Teddy acts like a bonehead and ends up getting arrested for some dumb shit and then you call me to bail him out. Correct?" Fitz spat.

"Fitz please I called Karen but she doesn't have the kind of money to bail Teddy out like you do."

"I bailed Teddy out twice before and still he hasn't paid me a dime back. What makes you think I'm going to bail his ass out again?"

"Fitz please I'll pay you the money back. It wasn't Teddy's fault this time, I know it." Elizabeth told her middle child.

"Oh yeah, like it wasn't his fault the other two times? Give me a break." Fitz shook his head.

"I'm serious; I know he was telling the truth. I looked into his eyes when the police officers were taking him away."

Fitz scoffed, "You know he told you the truth by looking into his eyes. Teddy's known for putting on a helluva show and every time you fall for his act. He's a damn liar and you're a fool for believing his lying ass."

The line was silent for a while; Elizabeth didn't know how to respond to her son. She knew he wanted nothing to with her or his siblings, but to hear the hate and disgust in his voice and words broke her heart. Fitz could hear sniffling through the phone and felt somewhat bad for the way he treated his mother. It's been twenty-one years and still he hadn't forgiven her for having an affair with her boss and getting pregnant with his half-brother Theodore. Fitz was thirteen at the time and was close to his father, so to find out that his parents were getting a divorce and his family was ruined because his mom was unfaithful was devastating for him.

When Big Jerry moved out, Fitz went with him not bothering to visit his mom or siblings except on holidays. Besides Big Jerry, Fitz was close to his sister Karen and treated Teddy like he belonged, but he still kept his distance from both his brother and sister. As for his mom, he refused to forgive her. Big Jerry forgave her years ago, but Fitz still held a grudge.

"Well I guess I better let you go now. I know you're a busy man so I'll talk to you soon." He heard say on the other end of the line. Before Elizabeth could hang up, Fitz stopped her.

"Wait… I'll be there in an hour." He reluctantly agreed. Fitz still didn't forgive her, but he felt for her. He refused to talk to his mom unless it was an emergency, so he wasn't present in her life very often like her other two children who she seen every week and talk to almost every day, especially Teddy since he lived in her basement. The last time they saw each other in person was at little Jerry's funeral and even then he stayed away from her. When little Jerry was alive, Fitz allowed for Olivia to take him to visit Elizabeth often and that was only because Jerry loved seeing his grandma other than that Fitz didn't associate with that side of his family.

Elizabeth perked up at not only getting her younger son out of jail, but also being able to see her older son after six months. "Thank you Fitz so much. I promise you I'll pay you back every cent, you have my word." She said truly grateful for his genuine heart.

"Yeah like your word means anything." Fitz muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, look I'll bail Teddy out but this is the last time. If he gets arrested again, you guys are on your own." Fitz responded, getting up from the couch and stretching his limbs.

"Thank you again Fitz I'll see you when you get here." Elizabeth barely got out before Fitz hung up the phone.

Fitz stuck his phone in his pocket and went upstairs to put on his shoes and jacket. When he returned downstairs he grabbed his keys and went into the garage. The hour drive felt like fifteen minutes because before Fitz knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot of the jail where Teddy was taken into custody. He got out of his car and quickly headed into the building. He just wanted to get in and out and get back to home. Today must've been Fitz' lucky day because again he got what he wished for and was able to get Teddy out within the hour.

"Thanks for bailing me out big bro, I owe you man." Teddy said as they walked to Fitz' SUV.

"Uh huh you said that the last time and the time before that." Fitz pointed out while getting a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket along with his lighter. He cupped his hand over the one holding the lighter as he lit his cigarette. He inhaled before releasing the smoke from his mouth.

"I thought you quit when you married Liv." Teddy stated as he hopped in the passenger side front seat.

"Well I started again." Fitz responded in a clip tone as he buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot.

"And Liv's okay with you smoking again?" Teddy asked surprised that his older brother would go back to the habit that took Olivia a whole year to break.

"Teddy this is the first smoke I had in eight years so shut the hell up about it and my wife before I throw your ass out of this car."

"Okay okay I'm sorry geez no need to go zero to a hundred." Teddy said holding his hands up in defeat.

Fitz very briefly took his eyes off the road to look at his brother before turning back to the road. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Teddy smiled and shook his head, "Nothing never mind, let's just forget I said anything."

"I wish it were that easy and put your seatbelt on before I get a ticket."

Teddy obliged. "So don't you wanna know why I got arrested?"

Fitz looked into his side mirror to see if the lane was clear for him to merged into. "Not really but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." He responded as he merged into the next lane.

"And you would be right." Teddy confirmed causing Fitz to shake his head in annoyance. "So my friends and I were at this new bar that just opened about a week ago. The night was going good, everyone was having a good time and I was actually on my best behavior that was until some asshole pissed me off. Jennifer, this broad I've been talking to for a few weeks now, her ex-boyfriend showed up to the bar. So we're at the bar keeping to ourselves when this punk walked up to us demanding to talk to Jen. I didn't say anything; I just sat back and let her decide on what she wanted to do. Well she chose to stay with me but the douche didn't take no for an answer so that's when I stepped in. We exchanged words the next thing I know a fist is being thrown at me and I duck. I just saw red so I tackled the guy to the ground and beat his ass until a few people pulled me off of him. I left and went home where the cops later on showed up. I was arrested and taken into custody as you already know. Now here I am with my big bro who I haven't seen in months." He finished gleefully with a clap of his hands.

"I've been busy." Was Fitz' only response to the entire situation.

"I'm sure you have no doubt about it. So how are things with you and Liv? How is Liv by the way?" Teddy asked genuinely concerned about his brother and his sister-in-law.

"We're fine, she's fine." Fitz answered coolly, hoping Teddy got the hint that he didn't want to talk. He was glad his mom's house was mere minutes away, so the god awful conversation about how his life and marriage is going could come to an end. Fitz didn't want his mom, sister, or brother to know that his marriage was over. He barely wanted any part in their lives and barely wanted them any part of his. Big Jerry, Fitz spoke to very often, but Elizabeth and Teddy he spoke to once in a blue moon and Karen he talked to frequently to keep up with her life and to check up on his niece and nephew.

Luckily before Teddy could say another word, Fitz was pulling into his mom's driveway. Elizabeth quickly got up from the porch swing she had been sitting on waiting for her boys' arrival. She ran as fast as her old legs could take her to Fitz' car. She made it to the vehicle just as Teddy was getting out of it. She immediately grabbed his face in her hands and fired out questions while inspecting his body for any bruises or marks.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? They didn't hurt you in there did they?" Elizabeth frantically asked.

Teddy rolled his eyes at his mom's overprotectiveness of him, "I'm fine ma. They didn't do anything to me in fact they treated me like a king in there so you can relax." He said pulling her hands away from his face. "But I am tired from such a night so I'm going to bed." He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Good night ma." Turning around he said, "Night Fitz and thanks again bro I owe you big time." before heading towards and disappearing into the house.

Elizabeth stared at her oldest son through the rolled down window. "How are you?" She finally asked after a minute went by and Fitz hadn't said anything.

Fitz who had been staring ahead turned to look at her. "I'm good thanks, and you?" He asked not really interested, but at least attempted to pretend like he cared.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Fitz nodded.

"Look it's late and I have a lot to do tomorrow so I'm going to leave now."

"Okay Fitz, it was good seeing you again. Thanks for getting Teddy out of jail and home safely. Please have a safe drive home. I love you."

"Yeah." Was all Fitz said before rolling up his window and pulling out of the driveway.

By the time he got home, he could barely lift his feet. He was beyond exhausted and had little energy to climb the stairs, so he went back to the living room and resumed his spot on the couch where he laid earlier. He immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Fitz was awoken the next morning by the light from the sun shining through the blinds that were halfway open. Fitz squinted and covered his eyes with a hand as the sunlight nearly blinded him. He sat up, rolling his neck from side to side until it was thoroughly cracked. He then stood up and stretched the rest of his body.

The sleep he got the night before obviously helped him regain his energy back because he was able to climb the stairs with no problem. Once upstairs, Fitz went through his morning routine. Relieving himself, washing his face, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, shaving, and finally getting ready for his day only today he didn't have to get dressed for work since he was still technically away on vacation. Instead Fitz dressed in a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of red Nike air max with black soles. Walking out of his room he felt an odd feeling like something was pulling him in the other direction he was supposed to be going in. For some reason his feet were taking him to one of the rooms he hadn't set foot into in months.

That room was the one he used to call his own, the room that he used to share with his wife. He reached for the doorknob and hesitated. Fitz debated on whether or not he should enter the room. After all he felt like he would be trespassing, but his curiosity also got the better of him. Slowly turning the knob, the door creaks open to reveal the room that he used to be so familiar with. Fitz stood in the doorway a little shocked of the room's appearance. It wasn't that the room looked different or he didn't like the look, it was just the opposite. Everything looked exactly the same minus his belongings in there and a few of the items Olivia had with her in Aspen, but besides those things nothing changed about the room.

He wondered why Olivia didn't at least try to move a few things around or put some things away such as their wedding photo that was placed on the nightstand on Olivia's side of the bed. He wondered why Olivia hadn't put the photo faced down on the wooden piece of furniture or put it in one of the drawers. What made Fitz really lose all the color from his body was the sight of a few photos of Jerry placed around the room. There was one of Jerry as a newborn infant, one where he was twelve months and another one of him on his second birthday. A large lump formed in Fitz' throat as he struggled to swallow. He started having a hard time breathing while looking at photos he hadn't seen in months, photos he refused to look at.

He slowly walked over to the last photo that was taken of Jerry before his death and picked it up. It was the one of him on his second birthday. He was laughing at the camera while Olivia had him scooped up in her arms kissing his cheek. Fitz smiled softly as the memory of that day flooded back into his mind. He remembered capturing that special mommy and son moment with his camera. Fitz didn't realize he had been crying until little droplets landed on the photo. He wiped away the tears streaming down his face with a hand and wiped away the tears that had dripped onto the photo with the fabric of his shirt. He stared at the photo a while longer before giving it a kiss and put it down.

Fitz took one last look around the room before exiting it. Walking down the hallway he stopped in front of another room that he also hadn't been in in months. He reached out and lightly touched the blue lettering that spelled out the name Jerry. Fitz had to blink a few times to keep the tears from rolling down his face again. If he broke down now he wouldn't be able to set foot in the room. Gaining control of his emotions, he grabbed the knob and pushed open the door. As soon as the door was open Fitz could immediately feel his son's presence as if he never left.

He walked around the untouched room. Everything was the same as the day it was six months ago. Everything was Mickey Mouse themed, the wallpaper, the bed, the sheets, the little couch, the desk, the toy chest, and even the carpet had colorful large dots like the ones on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. A few toys were lying around the floor while the rest were in the open toy chest and one was propped up against the pillows on the bed. That one lonely toy was actually a stuffed Mickey Mouse doll that Fitz bought Olivia when they went to Disneyland while they were in the dating stage. Olivia decided to give Jerry her doll after he cried whenever the doll wasn't in his arms.

When he was a few months old, he fell in love with the show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and would cry while reaching out for the doll that took refuge on a chair in the living room. After a while Olivia just gave Jerry the doll and he carried that thing everywhere with him. He couldn't sleep without it and since he was so into the show his parents decided to design his room that theme. Snapping out of his memories, he walked over to the bed where the Mickey doll was placed and picked it up. He used his other hand to wipe the dust it had collected over the months. Fitz gave the doll a little squeeze before setting it back down in its original spot.

He resumed walking around the room until he stopped in front of Jerry's desk. Fitz sadly smiled at the hand drawn picture lying on the desktop. Although it looked like a bunch of scribbly lines, Fitz could see passed all of them and identify what it was supposed to be. It supposed to be a family, a picture of him, Jerry, and Olivia. He couldn't help but widen his smile at how both Jerry and Olivia were colored in with a brown crayon. Jerry was colored lighter than Olivia, which Fitz knew she must've helped him color. Fitz on the hand was colorless, which caused him to chuckle in amusement. He wished he could've been there when they were drawing and wondered if Jerry asked why he and Olivia were different colors.

The thought made Fitz' eyes water. He could feel the stinging sensation from the tears forming in his eyes and tried to blink them away again, which only caused them to spill from his eyes. Fitz tried to block out his feelings with the walls he built up for months, but they came crumbling his down. The tears he desperately didn't want to shed were flowing freely down his face as he mourned the death of his son for the first time since the accident. All the anger, hate, and resentment left his body as the tears left his eyes. He no longer had any those emotions bottled up inside his body. He spent a good portion of the day sitting on his son's bed crying. His entire body shook as he sobbed over his deceased two year old.

Fitz didn't stop crying until his eyes dried out and it was physically impossible for him to shed another tear at the moment. He stood up from Jerry's bed and after one last look around the room, he walked out of it. He went to the bathroom across from the room and cleaned his tear stained face. Fitz splashed cold water on his face that was as red as a tomato. The cold liquid felt great against his hot skin. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't completely satisfied with his appearance, but it would have to do. Fitz grabbed the towel hanging from the towel rack and dried his face with it before leaving the bathroom.

Fitz went back downstairs and grabbed his keys off of the table in the living room. He felt depressed being in that big house all alone with sad memories clouding the atmosphere. He felt like the walls were going to cave in and collapse on him. He was suffocating and needed some fresh air so he hopped in his SUV and drove around for a while to clear his head. Fitz had been driving for nearly a half an hour and still had no idea where he was going to, but a thought came to mind when he passed by a church where a funeral was being held. He kept driving until he reached a cemetery, but not just any cemetery; it was the one where Jerry was buried. Although Fitz got out all that he'd been holding in for the past few months earlier, he still had this heavy feeling weighing him down.

Fitz got out of his car and walked over to where his son was buried. He kissed his tombstone before squatting down so that he was eye level with it.

"Hey there buddy, its daddy." Fitz said hoping that his little boy was looking down at him and listening to what he had to say. "I… um… I miss you so much and so does mommy. We both miss you. Today I was in your room imagining you were in there with me but I'm sure you already knew that." Once again tears were for forming in Fitz' eyes for the umpteenth time that day, but he wasn't going to break down yet. He needed to talk to his son and get what he had to say off his chest first. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Listen Jer I'm not sure you'll understand what I'm about to say but I hope you at least feel my words. I am so sorry. I failed you as a father. I should have been there for you when you needed me. I should have never taken your life for granted. I thought I had forever with you but reality checked me after your accident. If someone would have told me prior to your accident that I wouldn't see you again, I would have laughed in their face and walked away. I am sorry for not caring enough or spending enough time with you while you were here. I know it's too late to apologize and that it took you to leave this earth in order for me to show you my love. I know you must hate me a lot and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I couldn't go another day without telling you how sorry I am or how much I miss you more and more each day or that I love you with all my heart. I'm sure you've also seen the way I treated your mommy and you must hate more than you probably did before for being so mean to her but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make it up to her. I love her so much and can't lose her. She's the love of my life and I need to start treating her as such so from here on you have my word that I will treat your mommy nothing less than love of my life. I hope you're okay up there. I hope someone's taking care of you like I should have done when the chance was given to me. Well I guess I'm going to go now. I love you buddy." Fitz pressed his hand to the ground as a way of reaching out to his boy resting peacefully six feet under him. He kissed Jerry's tombstone one more time before leaving the cemetery.

Back at the house…

Olivia was frantically running around her room throwing clothes, shoes, jewelry, and other accessories into her open suitcases. She was relieved when she got to the house and Fitz was not there. That would give her a clean and unemotional break. Her plane landed an hour ago and she had a cab already waiting for her at the airport. Once home, she wasted no time sprinting upstairs to her room and packing all of her belongings up. When she was sure she had everything, she took all of her things downstairs. In that moment she regretted not taking the girls up on their offers to help her with her stuff, but at the same time she needed to be alone when she said her final goodbye to her home and the memories in it.

As Olivia was dragging her last suitcase down the stairs, she failed to hear the garage door open and close or the sound of a car door shutting. As soon as she set her suitcase on the floor next to the rest of them, she froze at the sound of a key turning in the lock. She watched as the knob turned and the door opened bringing her face to face with the person she had been trying to avoid.

Fitz stood in the doorway and stared at his wife of eight years. He was shocked that she was home already, but was more shocked that she had all of her things packed and was just headed out the door. Not knowing how to start off the conversation he desperately needed to have with her, he said the first word that came to mind, "Hi."

**Author's Note: Ok so I'm leaving it there mainly because I'm tired, but I do have the next chapter started so that should be up sooner rather than later. This chapter focused more on Fitz and his point of view so next chapter will focus on Olivia's point of view. Fitz finally came to his senses, but he's not getting off so easily. Olivia will make him pay I guarantee you guys that, but that's all I'm saying for right now. I hope you guys stick around for the further development of this story. Your reviews have been great, I loved reading each and every one so please continue to leave them. I apologize again for such a long wait and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
